Surprise!
by xiia
Summary: When the brothers call Winry to Central, it's never a good thing. But is it possible that it might not be as serious as she thinks. Rated for language. Oneshot friendship!WinryEd and friendship!WinryAl


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

A feeling over uneasiness crept through her the longer she waited. She was hoping Edward had only broken his Auto-mail, but now that she had been waiting for an hour and still hadn't seen either of the Elrics. This wasn't normal, usually they would come to Resembool, not call her and ask her to come. Not to mention she was in the waiting room of a hospital. Normally, she would think that Ed was strong enough to be okay, but today.

_The phone rang, catching her by surprise. She ran and picked it up._

"_Hello?" She said when she answered it. She didn't hear a person on the other line. She waited for a couple moments then repeated what she had said. Finally, she had enough._

"_I'm hanging up now . . . " She told the mysterious person. _

"_...Winry . . . "It was Alphonse! He sounded strange._

"_Oh, Al. What the hell was that?"She asked, directed to the fact that he had been so quiet before. _

"_Oh, uh, sorry . . . "His response was quiet, almost as if he felt bad about something._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Oh . . . Nothing! You, um, just need to come to Central!" That time he said it loudly. It sounded like he was completely lost in words._

"_Why?" She asked. _

"_Well you see Ed-"_ _He stopped in the middle out the sentence, he made a gasping sound._

"_Just come to Central!" He exclaimed and then hung up._

On the train ride here she began to study their conversation and deducted something, Ed must have got hurt. Her heart pounded at the thought. They were her brothers after all, but why didn't they explain on the phone? Well, it was true that if you let a machine get close to being broken to many times it will die, was it the same for humans? Edward was close to the edge every day, maybe he reached his limit. As much as she didn't want to believe it, something horrible must have happened. She was hoping that Ed and Al weren't in any kind of danger, but the longer the wait, the more her imagination took control. She tried to think of something else.

'_I wonder if Ed will need some new auto-mail, I made some new that are even better than the last . . . Damn it!' _Of course her thought turned to Ed. What else could she think about if not auto-mail? '_What if he doesn't need auto-mail because he's a vegetable because_ _the auto-mail you made him sucked.' _She said to herself.

"Maybe he's dead . . . " She said, terrified. She jumped out of her seat.

"That can't be!" She yelled. The people around her were staring like she was insane, but she didn't care. A doctor was walking by. She grabbed him by the arm.

"Where's Ed?! Is he okay!?" She screamed.

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to be calm.

"Oh my God! I knew it!" She was panicking.

"Ma'am, please calm down . . . " The doctor told her.

"Bullshit! You try to calm down when . . . "She trailed off. Everyone must have been about to have her put in the mental ward. She heard something. The sound of a suit of armor walking.

"Al!" She cried. She ran to him.

"Al, what's going on, where's Ed!?" She asked loudly.

"Well he's . . . " Alphonse trailed off.

"Right here!" A familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to see Edward Elric with a huge smile on his face.

"Ed, are you okay? What happened?" The boy didn't reply. Winry studied him for a second.

"Wait . . . " Nothing was wrong with him.

"Happy Birthday." He said in a happy tone.

"What . . . ?" She was staring at them as if they were aliens of some sort.

"Well, it was your birthday and we didn't know how to get you here, so Al suggested."

"I suggested!?" Alphonse as if to correct his brother.

"Well, _you _said we should get her to come." Edward explained to him.

" But YOU were the one who made me act like something happened!"

"Well I wanted her to come right away Al."

" But. But . . . " The younger Elric stammered.

"It was a trick . . . " Her cheeks were as red as Edward's coat.

"Winry?" Edward asked.

"Why the fuck didn't you just come to Resembool!?" She yelled.

"Well, I figured I could buy you some stuff here. AND, that ruins the joke." He smirked. As relieved as she was, she still felt angry.

"You are such an ass."

"I know." Even though she was mad, she could forgive them, but now. She slammed her wrench into the blonde boy's head. He let out a scream and fell.

"Don't worry. I'll take the rest out on your wallet."

A/N: It was very OOC, I know. I just had to write this, don't know why. Please be gentle on me, it was my first fic about Ed, Al, and Winry.


End file.
